Second Time Around
by imacow
Summary: Death isn't always the final journey. Sometime we have another chance. Or in which a unsuspecting girl gets handed the short straw and is reborn in a world of shinobi. [Scrapped]
1. Chapter 1

So here it goes, first story on here. Funny that my first story has the most over done cliche plot in the Naruto fandom. Anyways here it goes, hope you enjoy it.

Please review. Constructive criticism is always helpful, thank you.

And, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I only own Laurie. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Maybe she shouldn't have stayed at the party. Maybe when Cassie said that she was hitching a ride with Tomas Blake, the star basketball player, she should have gone with them. But then again, Laurie wasn't one to make good decisions. So she stayed at Abraham Jacob's party, feeling totally and utterly out of place. And while everyone was having the time of their lives, she was sitting in the corner trying to figure how to get home without calling her parents. She settled for walking.

So that's how she got to her current situation. Lying on the ground bleeding, trying to hold in her piss, and crying. She should have looked both ways. But she thought '_who the hell would be driving at 2:15 in the morning in this neighborhood.' _Never underestimate middle class suburbia. And when she stared at the couple who were frantically panicking (like they just got hit by an 'effing Porsche) she couldn't help but think _'assholes.'_

By the time the ambulance got there and they put her on a stretcher, she could already start to feel herself slipping away. And even when she died she could still feel the disappointment in the room as the doctor in charge said the words, "Time of death, 2:33am."

Laurie didn't know what she expected, a bright light, shadows ascending from the ground to take her to hell, maybe even a guy with a scythe would have sufficed, but no. Nothing. She was a god damn lingering spirit in a world where she already didn't belong to anymore. The worst part was the solitude. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't, talk to anyone, touch anything, nothing. What was the point of being a ghost if you couldn't haunt anyone?

What killed her most though (no pun intended) was everybody's reaction to her death. Predictably, it was a depressing. Her funeral was full of sad friends and family members. Her mother was inconsolable, her father had these dead eyes that'll she never forget, her brother didn't even show up. And Cass. Cassie was just this sad shell of the happy, optimistic, person she was 4 days ago. Is this what death does to people? Turns them against each other, ruin their happiness, turn them into completely different people. _I thought I had it bad. _

So for three weeks all she did was linger. Looked over her family, made sure her brother, Ian, didn't get into any trouble, (even though if he did there was little she could do), and "hanged" out with Cass. Until one day she was accompanying her mom and dad to their marriage counselor. She was in waiting room with them, when out of nowhere she saw this figure, she didn't who (or what) it was but she knew that he (it) was like her. Invisible. Totally out of the limits off the naked eye. And she couldn't help but be scared. This was the first time she saw something like this, and she didn't want anything to do with it. And as it got closer and closer to her she couldn't help but scream for help. Predictably, no one heard her. And when the screaming ceased she was cornered in the back of the room, with a middle age lady sitting beside her reading a copy of Seventeen magazine. The strange dark figure finally closed in on her and as her breath hitched when it reached out it's arm(?) she closed her eyes waiting for whatever fate came to her. She felt a poke. It poked her chest. She opened her eyes to stare at it, wondering, _what the hell, _but in less than a second it was gone, along with the room full of unhappy marriages, and her.

* * *

The next time she felt herself move again, she was crying. She didn't know why, but she was. And as she struggled to open her eyes to figure out where the hell she was, she found herself realizing that she didn't have the strength. She could feel someone holding her. Someone wiping her and sheltering her with some kind of blanket. She heard people talking. But she had no idea what the hell they were saying. And as minutes went by she could feel being shifted into another person's arms. She didn't know what she was experiencing, and as she felt soft hands slowly caressing her face, she managed to open her eyes and look up at the person responsible for all the cooing and crying she heard.

In front her she saw a woman, who looked like she was about 23-25. She had these memorizing hazel eyes, and brown hair that somehow looked great despite the sweat she was drenched in. Next to her was a man, he looked only a little older than the woman with hazel eyes, and he had these ordinary black eyes and purple hair. Yeah, purple hair. But at the time Laurie Nigma thought it was just hair dye. The couple were cooing at her and saying things she couldn't comprehend. But she knew for a fact, they were not speaking English. And when the woman started tearing up as the man took Laurie into his arms, realization dawned at her. She was a baby.

Yep, Lauren Caitlyn Nigma of Westwood Virginia, was a baby. Now Laurie didn't really believe in reincarnation. So you could imagine the reaction the surprise she must have had. Long story short, the newly born baby began to cry again.

When she got older she realized something. She still didn't know the language her "parents" were speaking(Cantonese, Japanese, Spanish?) and honestly she kind of didn't want to know. She didn't know where she was either, but one day she soon realized she wasn't in the hands of a normal family. When her "father" came home one night, he took her from her mother and rocked her in his arms. Laurie noticed a headband that he was wearing, and she noticed a symbol on it. It took her at least two days to figure out what it was, but when her "mother" was breast feeding her, she suddenly remembered. _'Naruto.'_

Now she hasn't seen the said anime since she was in middle school. So she didn't remember anything of it considering she was in the tenth grade and she had bigger worries than what character was going to die. But when she was into it she was a major fan. She read all the fanfiction she could find, and joined in on all the forums that interested her. And if she remembered one précised thing, it was that the symbol on her ''father's'' headband, was the official symbol of the leaf village. Now of course Laurie was in denial. She was not in an alternate universe and she was not in a make believe village from one her childhood obsessions. She just wasn't, this stuff just didn't happen. But as time went by she noticed small things, like when her "mother" decided she was old enough to go outside the first thing she saw was the Hokage faces mounted in the heart of the village for the everybody to see. And as her mother gardened, she would notice the ABNU hopping from tree to tree. That's when she stopped being in denial and she started to accept the world she was in.

She kind of used her detective skills to figure at what point in the show she was in. Based on the faces of the Hokage's, she was either during the Fourth Hokage's reign, or after. Meaning Naruto's parents could still be alive, or dead. Figuring this out a thought popped into her head. _She could change the outcome. _

Obviously, she was still a baby, and there was little she could do now. But maybe she could actually change things for the better. First, and foremost she had to learn how to talk.

* * *

There you go, first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here you guys go. New chapter to Second Time Around.

I want to thanks Blackenflames, for reviewing last chapter. And as you wished, I posted pretty soon. Anyways,

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just merging his ideas with mines.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

By the time she was two years of age Laurie had a handle of some of the words that were being said in her new household. She figured Japanese was the Asian language that her parents were speaking, since Naruto is of Japanese origin. As a baby in a world you're totally unfamiliar with, context clues were your best bet. But then again Laurie wasn't an idiot, she was _almost _top in her class and she was going to the good school out of the two high schools in Westwood, so she wasn't completely helpless. For example before her lame death and reincarnation into a new world, she knew things like, _Kon'nichiwa_ meant hello, _Oyasumi_ meant goodnight, and _Sayōnara _meant bye. You know, the basics. As she adjusted in her new life, she learned what different things meant. Like _Taberu _would mean to eat, or _Warui_ means bad or no good, and _Aishiteru_ meant I love you.

As you can see Laurie wasn't the easiest baby to raise. Because she was still sore from her death, and the loss of her friends and family, she found every way to anger her new parents. But obviously Laurie's attempts were in vain, because her parents, Misaki Satoshi and Takeshi Satoshi, loved their newborn baby. To them Laurie, or as what they called her, Reika, was a gift from heaven. Women from Misaki's bloodline weren't known for their fertileness or strength. So when they were given the news that she was with child, she did everything to make sure the baby would be healthy and survive it's birth, even if she didn't. Obviously, at this point in her new life Laurie didn't know this. So she spent her days giving her new mother hell, while still mourning the loss of her old life.

By the time she was five she could speak the language properly. And by that point in her life, she adjusted and gotten used to the strangers that were now her parents, you could say she grown to care for them a little more. Honestly, it wasn't their fault that her life took a sharp turn for the weird, and plus they took care of her and loved her. They were good parents, good and loving parents that will do anything for Laurie, or as she was now called, Reika. She didn't really deserve them; they were too good for her. They deserved a child that truly did love them for real.

At night in her bed, Reika would cry herself to sleep. Because no matter what anybody thought, or whatever official document said, she was still Laurie. She was still Lauren Caitlyn Nigma of Westwood, Virginia. She had a mom and dad, who-even when they were never around for special events or holidays- still loved her, and a brother that would take too long in the bathroom and would call her a botched abortion when she was younger, and she had the best friend in the whole entire world, that would have done anything for her. Even take that punch from Carmela Sanchez in middle school. And she missed them terribly, mom, dad, Ian, and Cass. And as much as Misaki and Takeshi Satoshi loved her, they could never really fill that whole in her heart. Not fully anyways.

For her eighth birthday, Takeshi had gotten her a wooden kunai. Beforehand she had shown her interest in the life of a shinobi, and even though Misaki was worried about it all, Takeshi was overjoyed. You see, Takeshi was one would call a patriot from our world. He would do anything to protect his country-or village- and the best way to do was to join the military-or the ninja academy-, Takeshi thought that anybody could be a patriot like him, even females. So while most fathers would try to clear their daughter away from such a harsh lifestyle, Takeshi embraced it. Misaki obviously didn't want such things to cross Reika's mind at a young age, so she wasn't really please at this surprise.

"A kunai Takeshi? She's just a girl!" Misaki's first attacks to the present were struck right away. But unfortunately for her Takeshi prepared for this argument.

"Aww c'mon Misa, she obviously really wants this and who are we to stop her from fulfilling her dreams?" Misaki stayed quiet after Takeshi's reply, he took that as his cue to continue.

"Exactly, we're no one. We both did things that our parents did not approve of, and even though they got in our way, we shouldn't get in Rei's. Besides, it's wooden; she's not really going to hurt anyone with that." And at that moment Reika threw her kunai trying to aim at the door to her room, unfortunately the butt of the kunai hit the family cat right in the face. When Takeshi turned back to look at his wife after hearing the cat's screech of pain, he was met with the face that said, _'idiot'. _Instinctively, he put on his cheeky smiled and said, "At least critically hurt anyone."

He walked over to Reika, who was apologizing to the cat, which seemed pretty angry at her for hitting him smack in the face.

"Hey, Rei. How about we go outside, and practice your aim a little more. Since you know, you kind of suck." Reika smiled at her surrogate father and agreed to his proposition, with a little of humor that she gained from him.

"Sure, but I don't see being as bad as you is going to help anyone." Reika said with a mischievous smile. Takeshi picked her up while tickling her as she laugh hysterically.

"You too be careful!" Misaki called out. Six hours later, Reika's younger brother was born.

Yep, you read right. Misaki, amazingly, became pregnant again, and she and the newborn baby survived. Kyo Satoshi was small and fragile baby. The doctors said he wouldn't last long. Well, doctors said a lot of things that weren't always true. He ended up coming home after two months, and he was pretty healthy considering the circumstances of his birth and all. He was what we call a premature baby. Born 3 months before his actual due date, so obviously there were doubts of his survival.

Even when he was already home, he seemed like he would die at any moment. Reika would worry. Because this baby was oddly, in a weird act from the universe, was her baby brother, and she didn't want him to die. As you can see, at this point in her new life Reika finally saw her new family, as really her family.

One night while her parents were asleep and she heard Kyo crying, she went into his room and sang to him. Now as Laurie, she was a horrible singer. And that did not change, even now as Reika. But somehow, he fell back to sleep, and she didn't feel like going back to her room so she stayed in Kyo nursery and fell asleep beside his crib, and that's where Takeshi and Misaki found them.

One day when Reika was ten, she awoken by a loud noise. She shot up from her bed quickly with dried slobber on her chin.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Reika woke up to the sound of Takeshi yelling loudly at her early in the morning.

"What is it?" she asked clearly annoyed by being woken up in such an unnecessary way.

Takeshi gave Reika a smile that was brighter than the sun; she knew he had great news. Behind him she could see Misaki carrying a two year old Kyo, with a proud smile, while Kyo had his trademark uninterested face.

Takeshi opened his mouth and closed it again, like he was unable to say whatever good news was coming her way. There was a moment when Reika was going to open her mouth to speak, but not before Takeshi blurted out, "You're going to the academy today!

* * *

So here you go. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to put her adjusting to her new life in at least one chapter. I kind of put most what I wanted to do in one chapter so yeah. I promise next chapter it will go a little canon. Anyways, have a good day.

bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the new chapter to Second Time Around. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Reika wasn't what you would call a star student. She made a few mistakes when it came to stuff like actual physical work, she was a little unmotivated. It's not that she didn't want to work or anything, it was just she wasn't the best with manual labor. Plus, she was a little distracted.

Sure she wasn't the most loyal fan the last two years of her life, but that doesn't change the fact that Naruto was a big part of her childhood. And seeing all the characters of this one show together, in the _flesh, _was mind-blowing. In fact, on that first day of the academy she almost fainted when Naruto Uzumaki, the star of the show, walked by her. She was even more taken back when characters like, Shikimaru, Kiba, Choji, Ino, and even Sakura showed up.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of her least favorite characters, and she couldn't breathe when he and Hinata behind him walked into the classroom. Her childhood dream was coming true, and she might just die by a stroke. So while she was in class and Iruka was explaining something about being a ninja, she was a little distracted by staring at certain people in vicinity.

But even though she wasn't the best when it came to actually performing jutsu, that didn't mean she wasn't a good student. She would rent books from the library and studied them at home. And whenever her father was home, he would help her touch up on her clone jutsus and such. So what she didn't get at school, she made up with at home.

One of her other biggest concerns was making friends. And not just any random people. She needed to make friends with the characters from the show, specifically Naruto. Now the reason this was her main concern was not only because it would fulfill her childhood dreams, but it was necessary if she wanted to make any changes in this world. She had to start from the gecko. A lot of shitty things happen in the course of the anime; a lot unnecessary deaths, traumatic experiences, broken friendships. And now that she was part of this world, she wasn't going to let any of that crap happen.

* * *

So follow she did, his first stop was to some barbecue restaurant. She was a little surprised that he came over here first, instead straight to the usual ramen place. He immediately sat down at the front counter to order some food, but right when he rested his bottom on the chair, the yelling began.

"What are you doing here, you brat?!" She nearly jumped at the sound of the woman behind the counter's voice. It seemed Naruto actually did jump, because he was on the floor with his hands over his ears.

"Get out of my store, you damn monster!" She shouted, waving a pan around. Predictably, Naruto got the hell out of there. Reika almost forgot how hostile the citizens of the leaf village could be. That was basically her day, she followed him around to different places where different people were complete assholes to him. This one guy threw a mask at his head. A _mask_! What the hell, wasn't there some rule that he had to be treated with respect? Because if there was, they weren't doing a good job of following it.

Now you might ask, why the heck didn't Reika try to stop those people? Why didn't she stand up to the villagers? Why didn't she defend Naruto's rights? Well there's one answer to that question. Fear. She was afraid to do anything about it. Yeah, you could say she was being selfish, but she was afraid that she, too, would be hit in the head with a mask. So when Naruto was finally alone, staring out at some lake, instead of going over there to talk to him, she chickened out. She ran home, went to her room, did her homework, and let her guilt eat at her for the rest of the night. When her mother asked her where she was the whole day, she said that she was hanging out with a friend.

* * *

About 2 months after the whole stalking fiasco, she finally mustered up the courage to actually talk to Naruto. She decided that Naruto having a friend and having some kind of caring relationship was more important than her stupid guilt.

During lunch, while everybody was hanging out with their friends and such, she decided to go to Naruto. It took her a while to find him, but when she did, he was sitting on the swing in front of the school.

_Breathe Laurie_, she thought, _he'll be happier than you'll be_.

She walked up to him and sat on the floor next to him. I guess you could say he was surprised.

With widened eyes, Naruto slowly stuttered out the words, "U-Um, H-Hi."

Reika simply smiled back.

"Hi." She opened up her brown bag, and took out two bento boxes; one she handed to Naruto.

"For _me_?" He asked, incredibly confused. He hesitated before accepting the bento.

"Yeah, for you." She answered, a smile tugging at her lips, "I made my mom pack an extra one."

Naruto simply stared Reika in complete shock, before giving her his trademark smile that could light up the world.

_There it is_, she thought.

He soon began to dig in, and Reika quickly followed.

You could say that it's the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**The chapter is pretty short, sorry about that. Anyways I'm getting to canon soon, so you could look forward to that**

**to, Blackeflames, told you I didn't give up on it.**

**bye**

**\- imacow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I new chapter, finally! Sorry too keep you guys waiting, again. I don't really have an excuse on why I haven't updated other than, I'm too busy being lazy. Anyways, enjoy! This chapter is a little fast pace, but I wanted to get through it as soon as possible, read after the chapter for some important information. (not really)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Reika!" Reika winced at the sound of Naruto yelling her name across the room. She turned around and glared at him.

"What is it?" She asks in annoyance. Naruto simply just smiled at her and replied by telling her that dinner was ready. She just nodded her head and went back to studying her scroll on Summoning Jutsu, completely ignoring Naruto's information. Until her mother yelled her name.

"REIKA!" She quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could to the dinner table before she had to face her mother's wrath. When she got there she was given a pointed look from her mother and a smug smile from Naruto. Now you might ask, why is Naruto at Reika's house, eating dinner with her family? Well, after her and Naruto got acquainted he began hanging out with her and her family a lot. Most nights when he's not eating ramen, he would eat dinner at her home, and then Takeshi would walk him home. It was like he was part of the family.

At first Takeshi and Misaki were hesitant; this was the boy with the nine tails demon fox in him. They were suspicious and a little afraid of him at first, but when they saw the kind of boy he was and how alone he was in the world, well you see now the relationship that they built.

"When is dad coming home?" Reika asked her mom. Takeshi has been gone for two weeks on a very special diplomatic mission to the Hidden Village of the Mist. She didn't know what it was about, but after eavesdropping on her mother and him, she was sure it had to do with a certain group of rogue ninjas.

"I don't know, honey." Misaki replied, "These things take time, sweetie. I don't think he'll be around when you become a genin."

Reika sighed sadly at response before adding, "_If_ I pass the exam." She stared sadly to the ground before Naruto slammed his fist on the table. Misaki and Reika both jumped in surprised and widened their eyes at him, while Kyo just stared blankly.

"Don't talk like that, Reika!" He shouted loudly, "Me and you, we're gonna pass the exams, and we're gonna become the best ninjas this village has ever seen! And I'm going to become the Hokage while you become the leader of the ANBU!" Reika simply stared at him wide eyes before forming a smile on her face.

"Thank y-" Reika was interrupted by her mother's calm and soothing voice.

"Naruto, Reika. Please clean up the mess you made." Reika and Naruto realized the mess Naruto made when he slammed his fist on the table. Their drinks were spilled and food was splattered all over the table. They both gulped in unison as they turned back to stare at Misaki's seemingly sweet smile, but they both knew that behind the smile, there was seething anger.

"Okay!" They both said together before scrambling to clean up the mess. They both were too smart to mess with Misaki.

* * *

Naruto wasn't in class today, and the next day was the day of the exams, so that meant she was finally in sync with the show. It took 12 years, but she finally made it here. Everybody, besides Sasuke who was in the corner of the room sulking, was talking. She awkwardly sat in her seat in silence, she was so caught up in being Naruto's best friend that she forgot in forging any other friendships. Sure she talked to Shikamaru and and Choji at times, and maybe she had one or two conversations with Hinata, but they weren't really friends. So she sat in her chair awkwardly waiting for Iruka to show back up with Naruto.

After a few minutes Iruka did show up. Naruto was on the floor tied up, covered in paint. Reika snickered at the sight, and also at the sound of everybody's groan at the news from Iruka, demanding everybody to perform the Transformation Justu as a review. Getting in line, Reika winked at Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. When her name was called, she nervously made the hand signs to create the Transformation Jutsu.

"Very good, Reika." Iruka complimented as she turned into an almost exact copy of him. She blushed nervously and continued on. She couldn't help but laugh when Naruto performed his Sexy Transformation and gave Iruka a nosebleed. All around it was a good day.

That night when her mother asked where Naruto was, she told her that he was busy with Iruka sensei.

When she went into her room after dinner and closed the door, she started thinking about the potential future. The series has already started, right at this moment Naruto would probably be eating ramen with Iruka discussing the final exam. She was kind of dreading this. Yes, she wanted to live one of her favorite childhood series, experience what the characters experience, and meet the rest of her favorite characters. But, she was scared. She wanted to change some things, save a few people, make sure that everybody gets a happy ending, but she has to be smart about it.

She couldn't change too much too early or everything that happens in shippuden wouldn't happen. That means a lot of the horrible things that goes on in the first series has to happen, sadly. It broke her heart knowing that she has all this knowledge and she couldn't do anything with it, she was just too weak.

"Honey?" Reika looked up at her mother who somehow made her way into her room without her noticing.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Her mother asks wearily, clearly worried. Reika just simply smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about tomorrow." Which was half true.

"Well don't worry too much. Like Naruto said, you'll do great." Misaki says before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Her mother was right. Reika turned off the light and tried to fall asleep under the starry moonlight.

* * *

It was understandable that he was upset. Who wouldn't be? When your whole class passes an exam and you fail. When your dreams are delayed even more. Anybody would be upset. Reika was just annoyed that he was here sulking.

"You can just take it next year." She says halfheartedly.

"Yeah."

"So what, you're not a genin yet, you're still the best ninja this village will ever see!"

"Yeah."

She sighed at his depressed mood. She didn't even put on her headband. She wasn't going to celebrate being a ninja if he wasn't one too. Obviously she wasn't worried. She knew that Mizuki was still going to use Naruto to his advantage and he will become a Ninja that night. But it still was depressing seeing him like this.

"Wanna come over? My mom is making your favorite!"

"Um, maybe later. I just want to be alone right now." Her smile dropped once again.

"Well, okay." She turns to walk away, but before she says one last thing.

"Trust me, Naruto, you're going to be the strongest ninja this vill- No, this _world_, has ever seen."

When he came knocking in the middle of the night out of breath, and full of scratches, holding a forehead protector with the leaf village sign engraved on it, she smiled.

* * *

"Now you'll soon be assigned duties by the vill-" She blocked out Iruka half way through his speech. This moment will decide everything. She most likely won't be put in Team 7, and she most likely would be put on a team with random academy students. But it'll be much easier if she was put in Team 7, so she crossed her fingers.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Reika soon was brought back into reality by Iruka calling out the teams.

She listened intently waiting for her name to be called along some random academy students. But it never was. Confused on why her name wasn't called, she hesitantly raised her hand, but before she could ask her question Iruka continued.

"Now since this class has an odd number of students, we couldn't put everybody in a 3-man team."

_Holy Shit! Holy Shit,_ She thought, _Am I'm really going to be in team 7?_

"Reika Satoshi, Team 8."

* * *

**Wow. Sorry for the shortness again. Anyways yeah, she is going to be in Team 8. So Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are going to be somewhat pinnacle characters in this one. Anyways I didn't want to make two whole new OCs just for her to have a team, and I didn't want her to be on Team 7 because that is way overdone. So I chose to put her in Team 8, my favorite Rookie 9 team. Or should I say Rookie 10? Anywho, now I want to reply to an review.**

**_Darkbeau,_**

**_I feel honored that you want to read more of my story, since you're skeptical of them. And I hope I don't disappoint. (although this chapter is rather disappointing) And trust me, there are a lot of good OC self insert/reincarnation Naruto stories that are much more superior to mine. hehe. Anyways I hope I keep you as a reader._**

**Okay well now that is done, I just want to say I'm not going to be a consistent updater. You probably already figured this out, but I just want to let you know. Now I'm not saying I'm going to disappear and not update for a year, all I'm saying is don't expect weekly updates. That's all. It's hard for me to come up with ideas especially now that I have to come up with a mission for team 8 and stuff. So if you guys have any ideas on what I could do with Team 8, please share. I like to see what you guys want. Even though I have a small idea on what I want to do.**

**So please, review, even if you don't have any ideas. I like too see what you guys are thinking. Constructive Criticism is always helpful. **

**And finally I will like to thank my good friend Nicole or as her penname is, unnoticedkohai. Without you this chapter would have been a disaster.**

**wow. that was a long AN.**

**\- imacow**


End file.
